What We Need
This is a new wiki, so we definitely need all the help we can get to get the site up and running. Right now, we just need as much new content as possible. Please try and keep the articles on the features from getting too ridiculous, but other than that, lie as much as you want. Thanks, The Management These are the specific things we need (in order of expirience): For Expirienced Wikipedia Editors Someone who knows Wikia language well, can let us know if you make a template/special page/whatever to make the main page display the 10 newest, major changes to the Wiki (such as new pages exceeding two or three sections or large changes or expansions to existing pages) automatically? It's very inconvenient to update it manually. If you know how to help, please indicate so on this page's discussion section or on the discussion page of our head bureaucrat. For Quick Edits New to Wikipedia editing but want to leave your mark? These pages are ready made for snappy one-liners (or more if you want): *Andy Zaltzman Memorial Misinformation Page and it's various off-shoots. *The Gay Agenda *Hugo Chavez *Bugler *Add quick facts to these pages: **Andy Zaltzman **John Oliver **Impalas **The Thirteen Colonies Plus Some Others Pages needing help New or existing pages that could benifit from some help: *The Bugle *The Love Guru *Horses *Lions *Bins *France Or you might try hitting the random page link on the side bar or at the bottom of most pages, and see what you can improve on the page that comes up. Wanted Pages Want to start a new page but don't know what to do? Places, people, animals, ideas... stuff of that nature. Some specific ideas are as follows, (just click the redlink to create): *Paul the Producer *Chris the Producer *Australia *Europe *Andy's Book. (Please add if you have any more ideas, or better yet create the page yourself) Note: Any new articles are welcome, though articles on recurring Bugle themes or links to nonexistent pages are preferred. But we need as much content as possible right now. Anything is okay, just make sure it's well-written and within common sence as far as what's "too far". We may be posting a policy on ethics and such, so look for that at some point, but it might be awhile. Other Stuff Quotes are welcome in any pages, but please use the following templetes to insert them in pages (click on links to read more about when to use them): *Template:Quotebox. *Template:Rquote, to be used when accompanying a picture. User Notices *For the next unspecified amount of time, the Bugle Wiki is having a membership drive! Create an account now and you will recieve a complimentary trip to your local park.* *John & Andy, considering you're the hosts of the Bugle and the entire inspiration for this site, it would be an honor if you would join the team here. If you do want to join, create an account and post below with a signature, specifying which host you are. I'll then e-mail you a password at the regular Bugle e-mail address to verify you aren't an impostor. Following that, post your password below your original message and I'll make you a mod. ---- * Note that the Bugle Wiki will not provide any transportation to said park, and may not be held responsible for any and all incidents involving trees, bushes, water, squirrels, yeti, Martians, or ethnic Turkish badminton players (regardless of nation of origin). Also a pat on the back may be substituted for the above prize, but only if you administer the pat yourself or have another person administer instead (which is to say that the Bugle Wiki is not responsible for providing that pat to Buglers taking part in the membership drive). The said park is a dogging site. For politicians. Aged sixty or over. Fuck you Chris